


you should see him

by tototo



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tototo/pseuds/tototo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one - shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	you should see him

You should see him as I see him.

The way he moves, the way he talks.  
His laugh, that there is almost never, but when there is relaxed, pure, and makes you smile too.  
The way in which his lips curving when he smiles, when he smiles at me, that even if we're in shit it's not like that, that it's just me and him and that's it.

You should see him as I see him.  
His eyes, when he looks at me I draw in them, and that speak to me.   
They talk so much, and good.  
They talk and say everything that the mouth can't say.  
Because he thinks he's not good with words, when he does't know that everything he says is perfect, he is perfect.  
He talks very little, and that's okay, because that little he says is enough to fill my heart and soul.

You should see him as I see him.  
When he's worried, his teeth go instinctively biting his lips, the inside of his mouth. He bites, and it hurts but he doesn't care. The pain calms him.  
When he cries and he hides it, and his eyes fill with tears but he pretends not to, because he wants to be strong when in fact he's dying inside.  
And maybe he look at me with those eyes, that maybe I can calm him, whispering at him that everything will be fine.  
That he worries most of the people he loves instead of himself, that does everything so naturally that no one notices when he dosn't know that I see him, and I admire him for what he does

You should see him as I see him.  
When it's winter and he put the gloves with holes, and then with those cold fingers he caresses my face. And I can do nothing, however, to not want his hands on me, because I am his.  
When he kisses me softly and when he kisses me hungrily, when he caressed my skin.

You should see him as I see him.  
When we are on the bed and he lyied on one side, and every now and then pretends to fall asleep and I hugh him and I know it, I know he's fake because it pulls at me and let my fingers intertwine with his.  
Or when staying awake at me, and sometimes I feel it. I know he’s looking at me, and his fingers move slowly on my skin by drawing lines that draw on my freckles.

You should see him as I see him.  
When he wakes up in the morning and I find him making breakfast, andsometimes he doesn't understand anything, but he doesn't ask me a hand. That if a pancake didn't come out well he throws it away secretly.  
That comes and kisses me and smiles at me.

You should see him as I see him.  
His pale skin, with the light of the moon is wonderful.  
That is so similar to mine that seem to complement each other.  
That with the sun his face fills with freckles, and he's so nice that leaves me speechless.

And then he, his legs, his hair, his face, he.

His body, his shoulders, his back.  
He who, when wielding a gun, drives me up the blood to the brain.  
He, still he, always he.

He, who has always been there.  
He will always be there.  
He, Christ. He.

 

Yeah, you should just see him as I see him.


End file.
